


Fandom Crossovers

by torturingtaylor (itzaimster)



Category: Hanson
Genre: Fun, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, References to Lord of the Rings, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzaimster/pseuds/torturingtaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac invites his brothers over for a Star Wars marathon.</p><p>For the #IFDrabble challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandom Crossovers

“I’ve looked forward to this all week!” Isaac plonked down beside Taylor with popcorn.  
“Really? All week?” he leant in to steal some.  
“Don’t pretend you haven’t,” Zac scorned from his knees in front of the television.  
He set the DVD going before heading back to sit on the other side of Taylor.  
“It’s been ages,” Isaac appreciated, mouth full, “even just watching all the _Star Wars_ movies, I haven’t done it in…”  
“Years,” Taylor finished as Zac smirked and hit ‘play’.  
The opening scenes to _The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey_ began.  
He gleefully ignored the glares from his brothers.


End file.
